1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition switch operation restricting device and, in particular, to an ignition switch operation restricting device that has a function to restrict a rotation operation of an ignition switch in a vehicle etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic key system is suggested that is adapted to authenticate a vehicle key by an electric signal (i.e., ID code or Identification code) from the vehicle key.
In the electronic key system, when the ID code included in the transmission signal from the vehicle key corresponds with the ID code previously registered in an in-vehicle transceiver device, the operation knob (i.e., switching member) of the ignition switch becomes operable. Thereby, the driver can start up the engine etc. of the vehicle by turning the switching member.
JP-A-2002-295089 discloses an ignition switch operation restricting device that uses such an electronic key system, wherein the device is provided with a first locking mechanism (i.e., knob locking mechanism) for blocking the switching operation from “LOCK (locking)” position to “ACC (accessory)” position of the switching member when the vehicle key is not authenticated, and a second locking mechanism (i.e., interlocking mechanism) for blocking the switching operation from the “ACC (accessory)” position to the “LOCK (locking)” position of the switching member when the shift lever of the vehicle is located at a position (i.e., neutral position (hereinafter N position) or drive position (hereinafter D position)) other than the parking position (hereinafter P position).
The first locking mechanism functions to block the switching operation from the “LOCK” position to the “ACC” position of the switching member when a first solenoid is not energized, and to permit the switching operation from the “LOCK” position to the “ACC” position of the switching member when the first solenoid is energized.
The first solenoid is formed of an attraction type solenoid including a first plunger to move in the attraction direction when energized, and a first spring to provide the first plunger with a spring force in an opposite direction to the attraction direction.
The second locking mechanism functions to permit the switching operation from the “ACC” position to the “LOCK” position of the switching member when a second solenoid is not energized, and to block the switching operation from the “ACC” position to the “LOCK” position of the switching member when the second solenoid is energized.
The second solenoid is formed of an attraction type solenoid including a second plunger to move in the attraction direction when energized, and a second spring to provide the second plunger with a spring force in an opposite direction to the attraction direction.
When the first solenoid is energized to activate the first locking mechanism, the first locking mechanism allows the switching operation of the switching member from the “LOCK” position to the “ACC” position. When the first solenoid is not energized to reversely activate the first locking mechanism, the first locking mechanism blocks the switching operation of the switching member from the “LOCK” position to the “ACC” position.
On the other hand, when the second solenoid is energized to activate the second locking mechanism, the second locking mechanism blocks the switching operation of the switching member from the “ACC” position to the “LOCK” position. When the second solenoid is not energized to reversely activate the second locking mechanism, the second locking mechanism allows the switching operation of the switching member from the “ACC” position to the “LOCK” position.
However, since the ignition switch operation restricting device of JP-A-2002-295089 needs the two solenoids as actuators for restricting the operations to the “LOCK” position and from the “LOCK” position, there is a problem that the entire device increases in size and the power consumption increases.